Iceberg
Iceberg is the Ice Climbers' Final Smash. Similar to the assist trophy Dr. Wright's buildings, the Ice Climbers summon an enormous iceberg up from the ground that covers almost the entire stage. The iceberg makes all platforms (including the iceberg itself) slippery for all characters except for the Ice Climbers. It can damage and freeze any opponents who touch it or any platforms close to the iceberg. When opponents touch the mound of ice, they get stuck for a few moments and take steady amounts of damage, about 2%. When the opponent freezes on the sides of the mountain, he/she gets a deal of knockback depending how much damage is accumulated and which part of the mountain the opponent froze at. Any damage can be avoided by edge-hanging through the duration of the move. The iceberg will become smaller if it is attacked by opponents. The size of the iceberg is proportionate to the size of the stage; the larger the stage, the larger the iceberg. Even if the Climbers are seperated or one is dead, the remaining climber can still perform the Final Smash, but instead of high-fiving each other, the lone climber lifts up their hammer. Trophy Description The Ice Climbers' Final Smash. This giant ice mountain appears in the middle of a stage--it's incredibly slippery, so it's hard to control yourself when traversing it. In addition to being slick, this ice is also COLD, so opponents will take damage just from touching it. Attack the ice, and it will take damage and slowly shrink. Is it actually useful? That's a mystery. It is also possible to stand at the top of the iceberg in the character's toppling animation. Trivia *Both amusing and ironic, despite Popo and Nana being called the Ice Climbers, they are not able to climb (or walk in this matter) on the Iceberg for it acts like an unwalkable, slanted platform, but they can stand on the tip of the iceberg. *There is a glitch if used on WarioWare inc. stage, where when the tier changes to a microgame, you can get stuck under the ground with the rest of the iceberg. *There is also another glitch, generally on custom stages, that cause the Ice Climbers to fall through the level, especially if they are caught under an enclosed space, such as the underground sections of Spear Pillar and Hyrule Temple. *When used on the Mario Circuit stage, if initiated when the cars are coming towards the screen, the Shy Guys' karts won't be affected; they will go right through the iceberg. *Attacking the iceberg, especially with a Cracker Launchers or other flame based projectile, can actually reduce the iceberg with each shot. Each shot will knock the Iceberg towards the bottom of the screen. However, it is impossible to destroy it entirely and no matter how small, the damage received is still the same. *One other glitch occurs that is somewhat rare. If a Timer is grabbed ,and last till the end of the final smash, the glowing affect of the timer will remain, but it's ability will not(i.e. Ice Climbers get the final smash ball, someone gets a timer, the final smash ends and shortly after the timers effect ends the glowing will remain the rest of the battle). This glitch is better used on a big stage like Temple or New Pork City. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Ice Climber Trophies Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Ice Climber universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks